Gokiburi
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Ryuzaki takes on a new alias as The Cockroach Slayer. -slightly crack-


oOoOoOo

**Gokiburi**

oOoOoOo

The Kira Investigation Team started when they heard a bloodcurdling shriek.

Yagami Light and L exchanged glances, alert and ready.

Light shot out of his seat to go to the source until L yanked the chain hard to get his attention.

They turned their attention to the screens immediately. Both master detectives half-expected a bloodthirsty killer advancing with the intent of murder on the only woman in the building.

Amane Misa, pop idol and supermodel, screamed again in the shower.

Yagami Souichiro, chief of police staff, rubbed his temples. He turned to his only son sternly. "Can't you do something about that, Light? Your girlfriend's shouting for you to save her."

"Um," the brown-haired young man turned to his chained companion quizzically. They were not allowed to leave the main room without express permission from the world-famous detective, L. As the suspect to the mass murderer named Kira, he was certainly banned from leaving at all.

"Let's go," L said as he got up. They walked upstairs to the apartment and left the rest of the men. Their eardrums throbbed at each scream. Keeping Misa around was necessary. But if they had their way, they'd send her back to her career in Tokyo.

The blonde supermodel was in the shower. They hesitated before they knocked on the glass door. A very wet and towel-wrapped Amane Misa greeted them with a terrified expression. She pointed a shaking finger on the flying brown insect.

"Light-kun!" Misa brightened. But when she turned back to the cockroach on the wall, she ran forward to hug her boyfriend. She was terribly afraid of cockroaches. When she saw her knight in shining armor, she was overjoyed. "Kill it!!!"

"Misa…" Light started to say. He choked when her hold tightened.

"KILLIT!" she yelled, terrified. "KILLITKILLITKILLIT!"

"Hey, you know," the brown-haired guy lowered his voice "How come you can kill people but not cockroaches?"

"That is that, this is this!" Misa retorted, staring at the insect with disgust. "Misa-Misa hates them! Kill them, please!"

L stepped forward and looked at the cockroach impassively. He was so close. They barely noticed the rubber slipper on his hand. The other two half-expected L to reach forward and pop it into his mouth.

Misa shuddered with disgust. She hugged Light tightly as if the other boy was her lifesaver. Seeing the weird and perverted L communicating with the disgusting insect was almost expected. "_Eww, Ryuzaki-kun!_"

They winced when the detective smashed the cockroach to pieces with Misa's bath footwear. Bits and pieces of slimy entrails remained stuck on the wall. The detective tossed the slipper on the floor and walked back towards them, hands on pockets, as if nothing had happened.

"You know," Light muttered with an eyebrow twitch "you might give a warning next time."

"It's not my fault you're squeamish," L answered passively. He stared at the lovers for a moment before moving on towards the door of the bathroom. "The possibility of your being Kira dropped by a percent."

Light slapped his forehead on his palm. He shook his head and replayed the scene in his mind. If L could kill in cold blood then he had to be more careful.

"Let's go back Yagami-kun," said the dark-haired detective. He headed out the door.

"Isn't he scary?" Misa whispered, looking disturbed. "Ryuzaki-kun is the cockroach slayer!"

Light gently unwrapped her arms and chuckled at his comrade's new name. They glanced at the murder weapon and laughed aloud. They couldn't help it when they felt like they've run out of humor.

"Ryuzaki the cockroach slayer," muttered the brown-haired prodigy. "That's so… appropriate."

"Dawdling, Yagami-kun?" L reminded. He didn't realize that he was smiling at their joke. The other young man hurried after him, still grinning.

Misa giggled. She waved goodbye to her knights in shining armor. Now that she knew she could rely on them, she'd definitely look forward for the next time. Maybe when she was dressed…

She went back to the shower and stared at the icky mess of the cockroach carcass. Then she poked her head out the bathroom door to stare up at the security camera with puppy-dog eyes. "Ryuzaki-kun, can you clean this up?"

The other men burst out laughing when Ryuzaki reddened. Light stared at the screen, shocked. The steam barely covered Misa's silhouette from their camera on the doorway of the bathroom. There was no towel wrapped around her now.

That was her reward for killing a cockroach. Nice.

oOoOoOo


End file.
